


Hero (Royality)

by mt_reade



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A piece that I did for Remembrance Day/Veteran's Day, M/M, Memories, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, idk what to say about this one really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_reade/pseuds/mt_reade
Summary: Roman had always been the brave and adventurous one.Patton remembered that they would play pretend a lot, because that was Roman's favourite game. In almost every variation, Roman would ask if Patton would play the princess, so that he could be the knight and save him from the wicked witch. Patton never took much convincing. But even beyond the make-believe, Patton recalled that Roman was always intent on being the hero. He would carry his school ruler like a great weapon, and would never miss the chance to show off his squire-worthy courage.So, in hindsight, it shouldn't have been a surprise that Roman would grow up to join the military.---Please read the beginning notes for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Hero (Royality)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Death, grief, mentions of war

Patton was sitting with his hands clenched tightly in his lap, in a position that was the most comfortable that he could manage while dressed in a turtleneck, jacket, grey knitted scarf, and two pairs of mittens layered on top of each other. It was a frosty winter day, with ice crystals in the air, chilly enough that Patton could have seen his breath if his eyes were open. His back was pressing into the cold metal of the grey folding chair that he was sitting on, and both of his feet were planted firmly on the concrete ground, laced up inside of boots that weren't doing a fantastic job of keeping his toes warm. However, Patton's mind was far from the temperature, and was instead on the ring on his left land, that circled his finger underneath his layered gloves. His husband, Roman, was wearing a matching one in wherever he was now. It kept them connected, regardless of how far apart the two might seem.

The couple had known each other since they were children, and even then, Roman had been the brave and adventurous one. Patton remembered that they would play pretend a lot, because that was Roman's favourite game. In almost every variation, Roman would ask if Patton would play the princess, so that he could be the knight and save him from the wicked witch. Patton never took much convincing. But even beyond the make-believe, Patton recalled that Roman was always intent on being the hero. He would carry his school ruler like a great weapon, and would never miss the chance to show off his squire-worthy courage. So, in hindsight, it shouldn't have been a surprise that Roman would grow up to join the military.

To be fair, Patton had pretty much figured it out back when they became high school sweethearts however many years ago. It seemed so long ago now... The nights that the two would go dancing, when Roman would slip his arm around Patton's waist and lower him in to spectacular dips. The days that they would make eye contact across classrooms. The weekends where they'd sneak away to see each other in hopes that their parents wouldn't find out. It was in those times that Patton really noticed the way Roman was so quick to put himself in harm's way to protect his loved ones, Patton included, was of course admirable, but also foretelling. Patton had known, even then, that his partner would never be satisfied with simply working to help the economy. No, he would want to fight for his country, in honour and valour, as Roman would have said.

Roman joined the armed forces soon after his nineteenth birthday, Patton could remember the day that Roman told him about his decision. They had been sitting at their usual coffee shop. On the corner of Main Street on the edge of down town. It had been only three blocks away from their old apartment, so they used to walk. They had been sitting on the outside patio. It was fall, yes, there were leaves falling from the potted trees around them. Patton couldn't remember what coffee they were drinking, or even what they were wearing. But, he could see perfectly the glint of excitement in the eye of the man across from him. The one that Roman always got before he embarked on a "new adventure". Patton could still feel the prick of tears in his eyes as he realized the truth and earnestness in the words that Roman had been spilling, but how could he have ever said no to those eyes? To him? He had never been able to, and likely never would have.

The image in Patton's mind shifted, to ones of Roman trying on his green ground uniform for the first time, and how he had playfully put his helmet on Patton's head. Though, Roman's head had always been bigger than his own, just as he had always been much taller, so the helmet slipped down over his eyes and knocked his glasses off of his face, which had of course lead to giggling and kissing and ignoring the nearing of the day that Roman was going to be called away to some foreign country. He could see the day that his counterpart had gotten the call, and could remember the first and only time that he ever could remember seeing fear in those beautiful eyes of his. But, he remembered how strong Roman had looked on his way across the tarmac towards the jet, tall and handsome and heroic.

Patton felt a smile slip onto his face at the next memory. He could remember it like it was yesterday. Roman was standing on the tarmac, sun setting behind him, casting him in this admittedly epic lighting that made him look like he was the protagonist in an action film. It was easy to remember how Patton had been crying, as he had done a lot throughout the years, but assuring Roman that it was just that he'd miss him, and that he loved him. Roman had always had a flair for the dramatic, so Patton really should have seen it coming. He shouldn't have been so surprised when Roman had said that he'd feel the same, and that he wanted them to be tied together forever, and for Patton to have something else to look forward to when he returned. He shouldn't have gasped when Roman sank to one knee, and offered him the same ring that he now wore on his wedding finger, and he shouldn't have been left in such a state of shock once Roman finally boarded the plane, and took off from the runway.

They'd exchanged many letters throughout Roman's first two years on the ground. Patton always giving his fiancé updates on what was happening at home, which always seemed to pale in comparison to Roman's crazy stories from the battlefield, which sometimes made Patton more worried than comforted. But, whenever Patton would express his concerns over Roman's safety, Roman would always reply with how whenever he was faced with a seemingly impossible conundrum, that he would tell himself: "I can't die today. I have to make it home to get married to my true love."

And he did.

They tied the knot almost as soon as Roman got back. It was a little rushed, and fairly small, but it was all that either of them had wanted. The celebration was followed by almost three years of what Patton might call the happiest times of his life, full of blissful memories of ice skating, baking, and setting up their own little coffee shop in the empty lot below their apartment.

But, of course, it wasn't long before Roman got called back out to the front line a second time, this time as a leader of his own squadron. Roman had tried to explain to Patton how that promotion worked on several occasions, but to this day, he still didn't understand it. But, Roman never could resist the call to adventure, and so he had gone off once more, and Patton could see the childhood spirit inside of his husband as he had turned away toward his transport, with his duffle bag over one shoulder and a spring in his step. Off to stand tall and defend his country like the brave hero that he was destined to be.

The sound of a trumpet brought Patton back to the present, his eyes fluttering open, eyelashes frozen together with frozen tears. The moment of silence was broken by the blaring horn and the scuffling of the warmly dressed crowd in the rows of seats in front and behind of him who were now being disturbed from their silent thoughts. The whole country had gone silent for two minutes. Still and silent in remembrance. A woman dressed in a plum coloured, ankle length jacket started to climb up toward the podium that was set up in front of a large memorial with the statue of a marine soldier on the top, carved from stone. The woman was wearing a fake poppy on the left chest pocket of her jacket, pinned there in a manor that matched Patton's own, and all of those around him. He could hear her intake of breath through the microphone as she prepared to speak.

"Thank you. I speak for all of us when I say that we use this moment of silence on this day, November the eleventh of every year, to extend our eternal gratitude to those who fought for our lives, our freedom, and our futures." She said, eyes scanning cards that were set on the podium before her. "We are here today to recognize and thank our veterans for the sacrifice they have made on our behalf, and to promise to never forget those who lost their lives on the battlefield in hopes of protecting us."

Patton could still remember getting the letter. He would never forget it. He remembered the way his hand shook and how he dropped it before he could finish reading it. He remembered how it had been written with all the remorse of a hungry cat who had eaten the mouse, and how he dropped a piece of himself with that piece of paper that day. He remembered the salute that Roman's toon had given at his burial, and he remembered how he couldn't make it through his speech at the funeral. Patton remembered how poppies had grown around the gravestone in following years, wild ones, that didn't really resemble the one that he wore now.

But most of all, Patton remembered how he knew, even then, that Roman wouldn't rather have went any other way. He passed as a young hero, a young knight, a young man who made the ultimate sacrifice for what he thought was right. It was so resounding of the man he loved, that Patton never found it in himself to wish for anything else.

The woman leaned into the microphone once more, speaking words that the group around Patton would soon echo:

"Lest we forget."


End file.
